My Brothers Slave 2
by Yomekyo
Summary: Rewrite of My Brother's Slave. Kikyo and Inuyasha are back doing the same thing. Breaking up and getting back together. In the mist of it all, someone manages to push himself into Inuyasha's personal life. Things get worse before they getting better and many people end up getting wrapped along it. Will Inuyasha get his freedom again or forever be his brother's slave? IT'S RATED M!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So like I said before, I'm going to be rewriting a lot of my stories. This one is one I liked but I'm going to try and take it a different direction. I hope you all still enjoy.**

It was around 10:54 PM as the young half demon walked up the stairs and entered his apartment. He was stressed about the day he had, an event that he knew was never going to be something that would leave his mind any time soon.

Sesshomaru mounting him.

For a while now, Inuyasha had become Sesshomaru slave. Whatever he wanted he got.

Closing the door behind him and tossing his shirt to the side, he glanced over towards the house phone and realized he has some missed calls. He honestly had forgotten about his phone. He was in such a rush to get to his brother home, he left it on the counter charging.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said as he glanced down at his phone. He could call her back but he already knew what would come from that. She only had called him twice and that was around 9. If it was something major, she would have kept calling him. He choice not to worry about it and left his phone where he was position and left to his room.

Once inside this bathroom, he glanced at the cut his older brother left on his chest. It was burning and blood was still leaking for it.

"Damn you." He mumbled as he started the shower.

Thoughts started to run thru his head. He didn't want to think about his brother but that was the only thing on his mind. They never really grew up together since their father left Sesshomaru and his mother for Inuyasha's. When Inuyasha's mother passed, he was raised by one of his uncles on his side. The only time he really got to see his brother was on the holidays and even then, they rarely spoke to each other.

Some time passed and soon he exited the shower. Once he was dry and lying down, he could hear his phone ringing from downstairs. Realizing that it might be Kagome, he jumped up and went to retrieve it.

"What?" He snarled.

"You haven't been answering your cell phone. Is everything ok?" He heard a young fox ask.

"Oh! Hey Shippo. Yeah everything is fine. Why are you calling me so late. Don't you have school in the morning?" Inuyasha ask.

Shippo was around the age of 13 at the time. Kagome desiced to take him in and help raise him instead of letting him go into the foster system. In their household was him, Kagome and Koga. Inuyasha tired his hardest to stay away from the house because of the would but would often call and check on Shippo.

"Oh. Well Koga and Kagome got into an argument over you today so he left and…"

"She called me bitching. Am I right?" He asked as he started to walk back up the stairs with the phone charger swinging from his hand.

"Yeah."

"Well I have my own problems. I don't really need to be worrying about her right now. She made her choice to date him so she has to deal with him. If you're ok, I don't care so much about what she is doing."

"Ok. Well night then Inuyasha." Shippo said.

"Yeah. Bye." He said hanging up.

A short while after that got off the phone, he laid there thinking again.

*Flash back*

The gang was sitting there at Sesshomaru's house enjoying a meal that Rin and Kagome and prepared for everyone.

Inuyasha sat there at the table along with the other as they made small talk and chewed on the food.

"Thanks again." Sango said looking over towards Kagome and Rin.

"No problem. I just hope that you all are enjoying your selves." Rin said grinning at her.

Her, Kagome, Shippo, Koga, Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha all sat their chewing there food away. The happy cheerful atmosphere shifted once Shippo informed Inuyasha that his phone was ringing. His eyes lit up when he saw the name and he picked up the wine that was next to him.

"What about it?" He asked swallowing his drink.

"Someone is calling."

"Kikyo?" Koga asked.

Inuyasha simply nodded and stood to leave.

Everyone started quite until he stoke up.

"Damnit! Stop fucking calling me you bitch." He snapped.

Everyone at the table then jumped and looked at Inuyasha.

"Sorry guys. I need to take this." He said walking outside.

Little did he know, someone was right behind him.

"Brother is everything all right?" Sesshamoru asked looking as he closed the patio door behind him. He watched for a moment as Inuyasha and Kikyo exchanged some words back and forth. He could see the frustration on his brothers face and knew that the last thing he wanted to do was be on the phone with her. He remembered all the arguments oh so well that went on between the couple back in the day.

"Can I help you?" Inuyasha was now directing his attention towards Sesshomaru. He had his hand phone so Kikyo couldn't hear.

"You seemed really upset. And now in days, family matters." He said looking at his brother.

Before Inuyasha could say anything, he felt Sesshomaru getting closer towards.

"What the hell!"He screamed looking at his brother.

He could feel his excretion bulging out and pushing onto Inuyasha.

"Brother, you don't need a woman like her. Break up with her ass." He said looking at his brothers' eyes.

As Sesshomaru leaned forward to kiss Inuyasha lips, he quickly jumped up and snapped out of his dream.

"Fuck! I fell asleep." He said rubbing his head.

He sat up and took a deep breath. Before he would think about anything, he felt himself getting pushed back down.

"Dreaming about me are you Brother?" He heard a familiar male say.

"Sesshomaru." He said feeling his brother kiss on this neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Sorry for some of the typos in the last story. I'm going to try my hardest to catch everything before I post.**

"What the hell are you doing here in my apartment?" Inuyasha said growling at his older brother.

"No need to cuss now." Sesshomaru responed as he whispered into his brother's ear.

Inuyasha tried his hardest to ignore his brother as he kept kissing on him. He would turn his head and slide away from him as Sesshomaru joined him in his bed.

"Resistance is futile." Sesshomaru said as he pulled Inuyasha's leg.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha said still growling a little.

"That human was calling me asking if I had talked to you today. Said she had been calling your phone and even went by your job. Of course I didn't tell her that you were with me, I just said you were busy." He said.

"Who are you talking about? Kikyo?"

"Koga's bitch. Guess they got into a fight again."

"Figures. She left…."

"I know. I listened to them. I was just coming to tell you about her, but then I heard you moaning and calling out for me." He said looking down at this brother with a small grin on his face.

"You already had your fun with me tonight. Can I please get some rest?" He asked covering his face with the pillow that was once under his head.

"Do whatever you please. I'll be here when you awake." Sesshomaru said lying down beside him.

Inuyasha simply mumbled some words then turned his back towards his brother to sleep.

"Night." Sesshomaru said kissing on his neck.

He shook then started back to growl.

"Ok. I understand." Sesshomaru said giggling a little bit.

***That morning***

As Inuyasha was greeted by the sun shining bright on his face, he could feel that he was alone now in the bed. Did Sesshomaru leave? Or was he downstairs. Wherever he was, Inuyasha didn't care. He slowly turned around to see that in fact he was alone. Well he thought he was at least.

"BROTHER BREAKFAST IS DONE!" He heard a familiar scream from downstairs. He sighed and went to use the bathroom. He stopped and glanced at his image in the mirror and saw that his wond had healed and was basically gone. Once he was done with everything, he grabbed his phone and went downstairs.

"Why did you cook?" He asked Sesshomaru as he glanced over the food that laid on the table. As he exzamed the food, he placed his phone on the kitchen island.

" I didn't cook. I went to the store. Tf I look like cooking you something." Sesshomaru had his back to him and seemed to be drinking some coffer. Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders and reached over to the pancakes when suddenly he saw his phone lighting up.

"I swear to fucking god if it's Kagome."

"It's some 8653 number." Sesshomaru said as he glanced at his brother's phone.

Automatically, he knew who it was.

Kikyo.

"Don't answer…."

"It's Kikyo!" He responded cutting eyes at him.

Inuyasha reached over towards his brother asking for the phone. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he listened to what seemed to be Naraku and Kikyo fussing. Once things settled down Kikyo spoke asking if she would speak to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was hesitant at first because he didn't know how his brother would react to her wished but he handed the phone over.

"Inuyasha, we really need to talk."

"Kikyo, there is nothing to talk about. You're just my friend right now. Nothing more. Nothing less." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha. I'm pregnant."

Before Inuyasha could say anything, Sesshomaru spit out his coffee and started to glare at him.

"Hang up the fucking phone. NOW!" Sesshomaru mouthed these words to him as he made his way towards his brother. Hands now glowing green.

"I got to go. Sorry."

Once he hung up, he stood and tried to get into the refigfurater just to be stopped by his brother.

"Did you fuck her?" He asked.

"Yeah. We did date brother."

"But it's been almost a month since you two broken up." He said looking at Inuyasha.

"I know. I don't think it's mine, it could be Naraku's. They did fuck around while we were going out, but I really don't want to think about this right now."

Inuyasha could feel his brother eyeing him down, watching his every move.

"Brother." He said pushing him up on the wall.

"Don't forget, you're my slave now. You do what I say when I say. You belong to me and no one else. Understand?" Sesshomaru was looking into Inuyasha eyes with the deadest look Inuyasha has ever seen.

Scared about what might happen next, he simply nodded and looked away.

"Good."

Sesshomaru went back to what he was doing and watched as Inuyasha sat back down attempting to start breakfast finally.

"Someone is at the door." Sesshomaru said as he handed Inuyasha some apple juice.

"Who?"

"INUYASHA!" A female screamed as she started to pound on the door.

"Damn it all." He said coving his ears.

Before he could stand to open the door, she threw the door open and walked into the kitchen where the two brothers sat.

"Why haven't you been answering my calls?" She said as she waved her phone around in his face.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? YOU CAN'T JUST BURST INTO MY HOUSE LIKE THAT! GET OUT! NOW!" Inuyasha screamed looking at Kagome. Sesshomaru and Kagome both looked at Inuyasha surprised at what he did. Sesshomaru grinned and look down to finish eating. But Kagome just stood there. Tears slowly started to roll down her eyes and she looked away from him.

"Fine." She whispered as she walked out the house.

"About time your balls drop." His brother said as he chewed on his pancake.

"Hush you." He said.

Inuyasha finally was able to eat something. He stuffed his face with some pancakes and then reached over to get the bacon. As he ate, he could feel his brother watching him. Once he was done with everything, he started to clean and went to lay on the sofa.

Sesshomaru, Kikyo, and Kagome.

This is way too much for him. He was use to just coming home to the person he loved and being able to relax. Everything was so different now.

"Brother." He heard Sesshomaru whisper into his ear.

His doggy ears twitched a little then one eye slowly opened.

"Do you want something sweet? There's come cinnamon rolls in the over"

Inuyasha closed his eye and sniffed around.

Nothing smelled sweet to him.

"What are you on about?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru as he peek at what his brother was doing. He could see his brother kneeling messing with his boxer, trying to get them off.

He growled in a hush like tone and tried to fight back as his brother made his way into his clothes.

"Awe, you're not woke yet. Come on." He said wrapping his toung around the tip of his member.

Inuyasha tried his hardest not to enjoy what his brother was doing to him, but his dick on the other hand was saying something different

"Looks like I'm going to have some fun." Sesshomaru said.


End file.
